


A Cure for Fatherhood

by tedizleader



Series: Urban Fantasy au [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Character Death, Gen, Not Beta'd, Rose is a good dad, Satyr!Leon, but they kinda deserve it, for Yumishiori's au, just not a saint, not graphic but it's implied that some stuff gets cut out while the victims are still alive, satyr!Hop, so im sorry lol, so like be careful, warlock!Rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28608048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tedizleader/pseuds/tedizleader
Summary: Rose was a loving father, but he was a warlock as wicked as the fairytales that mortals still shared...
Series: Urban Fantasy au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100333
Kudos: 5





	A Cure for Fatherhood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YumishioriRhul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumishioriRhul/gifts).



> You shut your mouth  
> How can you say  
> I go about things the wrong way?  
> I am human and I need to be loved  
> Just like everybody else does  
> -The Smiths; How Soon is Now?

There was a special place in Hell for someone like _him_. A warlock like Rose was as wicked and scheming as the old mortal stories that told wary tales of his kind; his family was poor until he forced wealthy noblemen and CEOs to give their fortunes to him, sacrificing pure young men and women stopped his aging about 700 years ago, and anyone that had tried to kill him met with a more gruesome fate. He could count on a leper's hand the number of people he cared for, as Rose had learned that friends had a bad habit of disappointing him sooner or later. Even the siren he had grown to love had taken another as her husband, yet even one as selfish as him understood that all the magic he learned and all the curses he could've given the gorgon would never bring her the happiness that made him fall for her all those years ago. 

Perhaps he had grown melancholic in his old age and heartache, or maybe it had been an underlying jealousy towards his dear younger brother for growing a family that he had found himself taking in a young satyr boy holding his infant sibling one cold, rainy night. Rose never really understood the reason for extending his umbrella towards the sickly children as he walked down the street from his business tower; perhaps a want for satyr horns to add to his supplies that had grown to raising the young things as possible servants. And yet he wasted no expense in doctors, clothing, or even schooling for them. He referred to the children, Leon and Hop, as his sons by the end of the second week. With a powerful, wealthy warlock like Rose raising the two, it was no surprise that the satyrs soon became exceptional young boys. Leon excelled in his studies, learning magic from Rose himself, and was on the road to becoming an intelligent businessman once he was old enough to take the reins from the older warlock. Hop, though younger than Leon by a few years, was cheery and energetic with a love for studying and creating. Despite giving the warlock a heart attack when he found his old alchemy set and notebooks, Hop had surprised him with how quickly he picked up on the rare art. Rose found himself smiling genuinely for the first time in centuries as his sons brought an excitement to his old, mundane immortal life.

But even with all the magic he knew, Leon's heart grew weaker by the day and Hop's lungs grew more infected...

Having sent his sons out to visit his old friend Oleana, Rose had spent most of his day working in the kitchen to cook the Prime Rib to perfection. As the alarm on the probe thermometer echoed through his lavish kitchen, the warlock turned it off before waving his hands. The oven door opened by itself as it was turned off, and the Prime Rib and its baking dish floated out and onto a large trivet he had set on the counter earlier. He busied himself with placing some prepared mashed potatoes into a large ceramic bowl, handing it to a waiting maid before waving her off to serve his guests. Their laughter echoed as the kitchen door swung open before they were muffled again when it closed. With a steady hand and a practiced finesse, Rose lifted the meat out of the baking dish and onto a curved carving block before sticking a sharp butcher knife into it. He set the serving fork on the side before picking up the block, carefully balancing it on one hand before making his way back out. 

Due to his immense wealth and success, Rose wasted no expense on his house (though to be fair, it was technically a mansion). High ceilings, marble floors that Faba wished he could own a fraction of, and beautiful artwork displayed throughout every hallway. The dining room itself was quite a spectacle even between holidays, with a chandelier built to be an exact replica of the one in a palace in Kalos. The table, its chairs, even the dinnerware and tablecloths were from a luxury brand. Many considered it extremely lucky and very prestigious if one was invited to the warlock's home, as so few had been invited outside of galas and events. Rose couldn't help but smirk as a couple of old business partners enjoyed themselves at their places at the table. He waved the maids and butlers out of the dining room before speaking up.

"I hope I'm not interrupting your merriment, gentlemen." Rose hummed in amusement as he walked over and set the prime rib down onto the table, "But I do hope you have saved room for the main course." He stated before moving to take his seat across from them. "Though my servants are very well-abled and talented, I'm afraid I need to cook this certain dish myself so I am _positive_ that it isn't anything less than _perfection_." He mused. 

"I hope we did, too. Your appetizer dishes were simply _divine_! And I don't blame you, Rose." Lawrence III agreed as he sipped at his wine. "It's one of those things you always want done _right_. But as I was telling my dear friend here," The elvish collector began, gesturing to the masked vampire sitting next to him known only as 'Marauder', "We were practically _ecstatic_ to receive a phone call from you, even more when it was an invitation to a lovely dinner. I'm glad to hear you're not upset over the previous fiasco with the lost runes." The green-haired man said in an apologetic tone as he and his companion took another sip of expensive wine; Rose had lived long enough to know it was all superficial. 

"Oh, none at all. I've already found more runes that are a perfect substitute for the ones you lost." Rose assured them, not missing the look the elf and vampire gave each other for a split second. "You see, I had found them on my vacation to Johto a month ago. And I must say before I continue that Mahogany Town is lovely this time of year; absolutely divine. But as I was saying, I found some runes that seemed to be exactly like the ones that were lost, same magic sealed inside, still in working order." He explained as he poured himself a glass of wine while the others listened intently. "I had found them when I decided to take a trip to their Ruins of Alph, a nice little detour while I was taking the road to Goldenrod to find something nice for my boys... You see, my youngest had fallen ill around the time I was going to vacation, so he and his older brother had stayed behind with my team. So I decided to get them something nice..." Rose smiled fondly as he remembered his sons. Lawrence hummed. 

"I do hope they get better soon, Rose." He stated as he raised his glass. "They are fine... lads... And... y..." The elf seemed to have trouble speaking, and the warlock watched calmly as he seemed to freeze where he sat. He blinked slowly at the sound of a wine glass shattering on his clean floor, sending a curious gaze at the Marauder who seemed to be frozen in place as well. Rose smiled, standing up with a grace and fluidity that came with centuries of practice. 

"Oh, I do apologize for lying earlier. You see, I'm actually _very_ upset that you decided to keep the runes to yourself when you realized they were very unique." Rose began as he made his way over towards the frozen pair. "I had planned to use them to help my dear boys with their ailments, but alas your greed for unique antiquities has caused my sons to _suffer_." He growled, narrowing his eyes at the two. "Not to worry, I don't plan on killing you... I only added a fun little concoction with monkshood in your appetizers and your wine... It only attacks your nervous system, turns your blood to ice, and hardens your muscles like stone..." He assured them. "Although, to be honest, what I need to take from you may just as well kill you... A shame, really... I got tiramisu for dessert... I know how much you _loved_ tiramisu, Lawrence..." Rose pouted mockingly before reaching over towards the knife that was still stuck in the prime rib. 

"I suppose you thought I had forgotten about this..." He mused, pulling the butcher knife out of the meat. _"Old Rose is forgetting things in his old age..."_ The warlock joked lightly, taking the napkin off Marauder's lap and using it to clean the steel. "Probably also believed I had forgotten to take off my apron for a similar reason." He added, lightly adjusting the straps on his shoulders. "But I do admit that I know you two have been trying to eliminate me for _years_ now... You, Lawrence, have coveted all my art for your own collection. And you, Marauder, wanted whatever was left. And you two were idiotic enough to believe that getting to my _dear children_ would get you such things..." Rose laughed as he rolled up his sleeves.

"Frankly I'm rather disappointed in the both of you. Marauder, you've lived _far_ longer than I have, seen the greatest wars in all of history and killed thousands to satiate your thirst... And Lawrence, you've destroyed countless ancient artifacts just so you could have ones you deemed worthy of being remembered and priced the highest... How much knowledge has this world lost because of your _stupidity_?" The warlock spat before letting out a frustrated sigh. "But I didn't invite you two for some barbaric revenge or to gloat about my vast wealth to you two... In fact, I called you here to help me... To help my beloved Leon and my darling little Hop have a better quality of life..." He admitted, a sad tinge to his voice as he calmly moved closer to Lawrence. "You see... Since you won't be needing them after I'm finished with you two, I thought I'd just go ahead and take a few things off your hands..." Rose hummed, giving them both a smile before digging the knife into the middle of Lawrence's chest.

* * *

  
"How are you feeling, my little Dandelion?" Rose asked as he watched his eldest slowly wake up. 

"... I _hate_ it... When you call me that..." Leon muttered, still drowsy from the medicine and the anesthetic in his system. "... But... I'm feeling okay... Despite feeling drowsy... Hop...?" 

"Woke up before you did." Rose answered. "He's asleep right now, though... But the surgery was a success... He's breathing much better now." He stated, smiling when Leon gave a weak smile of his own. 

"That's... Good..." The satyr muttered, eyes heavy with sleep. 

"Rest up, my son." Rose coaxed him softly, placing a reassuring hand on his forehead. "We'll work on you both getting stronger later." He muttered, watching as Leon slowly fell asleep again before leaving the room. He gave a few orders to the maids and butlers waiting in the hallway before making his way to his personal study. Entering the large room, Rose shed his coat and hung it on the nearby hook before grabbing the notebook on the desk and making his way over to a large cabinet. He began to take inventory of the various jars and boxes inside, making a note on the top of the page to make new labels for the recently-acquired elf and vampire organs and bones that sat in shiny new jars and boxes next to sealed packages of dried herbs. Perhaps Rose had grown melancholic that day, and perhaps he had learned how to love and enjoy life thanks to the two boys he had adopted. But not once had he ever forgotten what had gotten him to his position. Rose was a loving father, but he was a warlock as wicked as the fairytales that mortals still shared...

**Author's Note:**

> within the same universe as Only Warlocks Bleed. Takes place way before that one. 
> 
> Since I couldn't fit it: 
> 
> Rose is a really old warlock that's practically immortal. He wasn't the nicest guy in the beginning, being a typical evil warlock that stole the life force from people, created plagues, etc. The siren and gorgon he mentions are Piers' parents. He was in a mundane boring time in his life when he found Leon and Hop, and took them in on a whim. He learned how to dad thanks to Peony, who is also a warlock and isn't as immortal as Rose is. Despite his rather strict learning regimen, he was a pretty model father and encouraged his kids to do their best. Granted, there have been a couple moments where Leon and Hop may have been traumatized cuz they opened a certain jar or found a certain forbidden tome, but we've all done stupid shit in our childhood. Like that time I poked my grandpa's exact-o knife and began to bleed like the dumbass I was and still am...
> 
> Honestly, writing Rose as ambiguous as this is kinda fun...
> 
> things may be subject to change depending on Yumishiori lol


End file.
